


Survivors Of The Reducing

by DDLC_Stories



Series: The Dokis In War [2]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: The Dokis are young, it's freaking lit, they're in middle school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDLC_Stories/pseuds/DDLC_Stories
Summary: Monika, Yuri, Natsuki, Sayori, and MC are some of the last survivors after the government starts to get rid of people (and let's just say not everyone survived, like um, Nat's dad) and everything is crazy. Join younger versions of the Dokis and MC, as they try to survive what is left of the earth.





	1. A Way Out

# Survivors Of The Reducing

### A Way Out

#### Natsuki's POV

It hasn't been the same ever since the government started to get rid of people, and my dad was one of them. After my mom died, he came home drunk, or just mad at me. And then, he was called somewhere. I don't think he cared about me, cause he just left, not even saying goodbye. And, then, he was gone. Like _that._ And for the next 2 months, I stayed in my basement, and if it wasn't for my awesome baking skills, I don't think I could've survived on just crackers and cheese. But let's just go to my last day in the basement.

**Tuesday, September 22, 2012. 2:00 pm**

I was once again cooking. There was a stove in the basement, so that was good. There was also a TV, a pool table, some couches, and a mini fridge. No, I did not move all of this down here, you really think I could've? They were here when I first hid down here. This was my dad's 'man cave', or whatever he called it. He and his friends would come down here, and they would watch the football game, play some pool, and then have a beer. Or two. Anyways, this place was already loaded with stuff I could use to keep me sane.  
I turned on the TV, cause that was the only thing I wanted to do, and saw that the government had gotten rid of two more channels.  
The cooking channel and the comedy channel.  
_Wait, the cooking channel?_  
No, not the cooking channel! How else am I supposed to find new recipes for food?  
I looked at my food stash.  
I had thought that the pile would last me for at least 5 months, but I liked to use every single bit of food I had.  
I'm gonna have to find some more.  
I hadn't been up to the first floor since, um, 2 months? Yeah, I think so.  
Did we still have food in the fridge? Maybe the cabinet? Dad's room? Maybe some in my room?  
I sighed.  
I had to go upstairs. And I was worried. What if people that worked for the government were up there, waiting for me to come out?  
I still had to check.  
Either I find food, or somebody finds my skeleton in here.  
I opened the basement door, just a bit so I could look outside.  
There wasn't anybody there, no one waiting for me to come out so they could jump me.  
I fully opened the door, and took a step outside.  
Man, it felt good to be outside. Outside of the basement. Outside of hiding.  
I slowly made my way to the kitchen, checking every corner.  
Pretty soon, I was face to face with the fridge. I was nervous. _What if there wasn't any food in there?_ I'd just go check somewhere else. _What if there isn't any food in the house?_  
That was the thought that got me. No food in the house? At all? I'd probably have to go break into someone else's house. And I didn't want to. I didn't want the government to find me.  
I slowly, very slowly, opened the fridge door.  
_Nothing. Absolutely frickin nothing._  
Damn it.  
This time, I opened the cabinet doors like it was the only thing that was gonna save me.  
_Again, nothing._  
I snuck up the stairs, and flung open the door to my dad's room.  
I searched everything, and not one bit of food was there.  
I was getting more than just scared. I was frickin terrified.  
I just walked normally to my room. I already knew there wasn't gonna be anything in there.  
I opened the door, and it was trashed. Everything was on the floor. And I mean _everything._  
The cabinets were pulled out, everything that was in my closet was now out, and even my curtains were just lying on the floor.  
_This isn't what it looked like before._  
There were noises downstairs.  
Talking, and footsteps.  
_Oh, shit._  
I looked at all the clothes on the floor. Then I looked at my backpack.  
I ran to my backpack, and started to stuff it with clothes. I found some other things, and stuffed them in there too.  
I grabbed both of my jackets, a light one and a heavier one. I pulled on the lighter one, and grabbed my beanie.  
The voices were getting louder. The footsteps were getting closer.  
I shoved open the window, and jumped out.  
I should've thought about what I was doing, but I didn't. Luckily, I landed in something soft, what it was, I'm not sure. All I know is that it saved me.  
There was a damn construction truck outside of the house.  
_Were they gonna knock it down?_  
The guys came out if the house, and they said something into a walkie-talkie.  
The next thing I knew, half of the house was gone.  
I watched as the only thing I called home was destroyed.  
_No, no, **NO!**_  
I wanted to cry. I really wanted to. But I had to get out of here.  
I started running. Where I was headed, I didn't know.

I just wanted to get out of there.


	2. "Never Thought This Would Happen To Us, Huh?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori and MC are making it out of their own hiding.

# Survivors Of The Reducing

### "Never Thought This Would Happen To Us, Huh?"

#### MC's POV

Me and Sayori were still trying to survive on the streets. It hadn't been easy, since the only way we could find food would be breaking into houses, or breaking into gas stations. And the gas stations were the jackpot.  
Speaking of jackpot, we had just ran into one.  
"MC, look!" Sayori said, pointing at our discovery.  
"Yeah, it's a gas station. Wanna go look in it?" I asked.  
She lit up. For some reason, she liked breaking into places. I haven't asked her why yet.  
"Yeah! Let's do it." She said.  
I grinned.  
I put my backpack down, and pulled out the flame thing that we used. To be honest, I didn't know what it was called. Me and Sayori just called it the "burner".  
"Let it burn." Sayori said, firing up the 'burner'.  
You see, the way we do it, we burn a hole in the window. "But MC, couldn't you just throw a rock and break it?" Is what I'm guessing you're saying right now. Well, that would make noise. And the whole point is to not make noise, so the government doesn't know we're here.  
Sayori succeeded in burning a hole through the window, and we hopped inside.  
It hadn't been jacked yet. Good, cause if it was, it would totally suck.  
This gas station also had a huge candy aisle, and sure enough, Sayori was already grabbing everything she could.  
She looked at me.  
"What?"  
"You're not gonna survive on just candy. Besides, this is one of those gas stations that has a restaurant inside of it." I said.  
She looked over her shoulder, and she got up and started running over to the counter. She jumped over it, and started to take anything she could find.  
I jumped over it too, and started to help her.  
"Damn, we're gonna survive forever with all of this." Sayori said, still taking food.  
"Yeah, and hopefully, this time, you won't eat it all." I said.  
She giggled.  
"Oh c'mon, I wouldn't eat all of it, I mean, I'm supposed to let you have some."  
"Oh yeah? What about that time you ate everything, and I didn't even get to taste it?"  
Ha, got her that time.  
"You said you didn't want anything!" She said.  
"But what if I wanted it later?"  
"You would've said something then!"  
She was about to open her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by a dinging noise.  
_Someone had just walked into the gas station._  
"Man, what are we doing here?" I heard someone say.  
"I don't know, but I don't like it. Besides, we could've found another way to get in, the bell makes noise."  
"Hey guys, there's a hole in the window."  
Me and Sayori looked at each other.  
" _Crap._ " She whispered.  
I looked over the counter, and saw three guys there.  
One of them looked super salty, and you could just tell by looking at him. The other guy looked like he was from California, and he looked pretty alright. Then the last guy turned around. This dude looked like a frickin model. He almost saw me, but I ducked just in time.  
However, he decided to investigate.  
I heard footsteps, and the guy jumped over the counter.  
Sayori screamed.  
"Woah, hey, don't be scared, we're just like you guys. Hey guys! There are some survivors down here!" He yelled to his friends.  
The two other guys jumped over the counter, and I got a full view of them.  
The model guy stood up, and helped me and Sayori get up.  
"Never thought this would happen to us, huh?" Model guy said to his friends.  
They nodded, and leaped over the counter.  
"Anyway," Model guy said. "The name's Lee. Nice to meet you."  
"I'm MC." I said.  
"I'm Sayori. Nice to meet you too!"  
Lee smiled.  
"Anyways, that guy over there," Lee pointed to the California dude. "That's Rivers. And that guy," he pointed to salty boy. "That's Conrado."  
Sayori waved to both of them, and only Rivers waved back. And then Conrado did too.  
"So, MC, Sayori, would you like to come with us?" Lee asked us.

"Definitely. Sign us right up."


	3. The Quiet, And The Popular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri runs into Monika, and they try to survive too, but they run into someone else...

# Survivors Of The Reducing

### The Quiet, And The Popular

#### Yuri's POV

Oh, I did not like the situation I was in. After the government had placed that absurd law, they had taken away everything I had loved. In my attempts to find somewhere to hide, I had found refuge in the school library, and currently I was keeping myself from hyperventilating by reading a bit.  
Until someone, or something, opened the door to my hiding place.  
I had created many places to hide, but I wasn't near any of them at the moment, so I tried to stay still. I didn't want to be caught.  
The someone who had walked right in, was a girl. I couldn't tell exactly who it was, so I tried to get a better view.  
I wasn't successful at that.  
I had knocked over a pile of books, and in this empty library, it echoed.  
I had hid behind the shelf, just before the girl could see me.  
Now I was hyperventilating. And now I was worried that the girl would hear it, which made my hyperventilating even louder.  
That girl would be sure to hear it.  
I closed my eyes, hoping I would wake up, like if this was all just a crazy ass dream.  
_Please don't find me, please don't find me, please don't find me, please don't find-_  
"Ah ha!" I heard the girl yell.  
I screamed.  
"Please don't kill me! I'm not ready to die yet!" I said, placing my hands in front of me, blocking my view of her.  
"Oh, you're just a survivor. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that."  
_That voice seemed very familiar..._  
I put my hands, down and standing right in front of me was...  
"Monika?"  
"Oh, well, yeah. That's me. But of course, if you're a student, then you obviously know who I am." Monika said, about to walk away.  
"Wait!" I yelled.  
She turned around.  
"Yes?"  
"Please don't go, I need someone to help me get out of here." I said.  
She took awhile to answer.  
"Okay. I'll help you get out of here. And since I don't wanna be alone the whole time, I'll stay with you."  
"Oh thank you, I don't like being alone either."  
She came back and helped me cram a few books into my bag, and she lead the way out of the school.  
"You have to be extremely careful," She said. "You never know what, or who, is gonna be out here."  
I nodded, and she looked around the corner, and once she was sure it was clear, she started jogging to the gate in front of the school. I followed her, and let's just say I'm not the best at jogging, or running in particular.  
Once we got out of school grounds, we started walking down the street.  
"Where are we planning to go?" I asked her.  
"I'm not sure, but there's a gas station not too far from here. I'm betting we can stay there for a bit." She responded.  
We didn't talk the rest of the way there, we didn't want to make too much noise.  
She opened the door of the gas station very slowly. So slowly the bell didn't even ring.  
The place was missing most of their food, like someone was already here.  
Then there was a small bang.  
_Or someone was still here._  
Monika grabbed something out of her bag, and it looked like a small pistol.  
_Where did she get that?_  
We rounded the corner and...  
"HAA!" We heard someone yell.  
The person had tried to jump Monika, but they missed. They were wearing a hood, so I couldn't see who it was. Monika had threw them on the floor, and threw the hoodie off. She was aiming at her.  
It was a girl.  
And if you want me to be specific, she was a little small, and she had pink hair.  
"Wait, don't shoot. I'm just like you guys. I'm a survivor." She said.  
Monika put her gun down.  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
"I'm Natsuki. But I know who you are. You're Monika. The popular girl. Yeah, everyone loves you." She said, extremely sarcastic.  
She stood up, and dusted herself off.  
"Surprised to see you even here, I thought you would be living in a mansion, off in New York or something." Natsuki continued to say. "And who's that?" She asked, pointing at me.  
"I, I'm Yuri."  
Natsuki looked at me for a moment.  
"Alright then, if we're gonna be stuck together for the rest of this apocalypse, then, nice to meet you, Yuri." She said, holding out her hand for me to shake.  
"Y-you too." I said, shaking her hand.  
"Alright then, how long have you been here Natsuki?" Monika asked her.  
"About two days. So, not very long." Natsuki responded.  
"Okay, is it alright if we stay here too? We could leave in the morning, cause we have to constantly be on the move."  
"Sure." Natsuki said. "And because I don't want to be alone, I'll come with you."  
Monika smiled.  
"Alright Yuri, we have ourselves a new person to travel with us. Isn't that great? I mean, the more the merrier, right?" Monika asked me.  
"Oh, well, yeah, I mean, you can't get bored when there's someone else to talk to, right?" I asked.  
"Yup." Monika said, putting her bag down and unpacking her stuff.  
I took my bag off my shoulders and started to unpack too. But not too much. We were still leaving in the morning.

It was later at night, and we had sleeping bags set up in a circle around a lantern.  
"Ya know, I think I'll be able to survive this stupid law. Besides, we're just kids, they can't kill kids, can they?" Natsuki asked me and Monika.  
We didn't say anything. I didn't know if they did, but the look on Monika's face said something else.  
"I don't know for sure Natsuki, but hopefully, we can survive this." I said, trying to comfort her.  
"Oh, okay then. Well, goodnight." She said, turning off the lantern.  
"Goodnight." I said.  
I looked over at Monika, wondering if she would say goodnight, but she was turned the other way.  
I sighed, and let myself drift off to sleep.


	4. What's The Plan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the two groups to join up, and become one. However, once everyone gets to know each other, they begin telling their stories of how they got there.

# Survivors Of The Reducing

### What's The Plan?

#### Lee's POV

"Where are we going?" Sayori asked me.  
"Uh, I don't know. I'm hoping we can find somewhere to take shelter in, cause I'm tired of walking, I need to sit down." I said, sighing.  
"Yeah, I'm tired too." Rivers said.  
"Same here." Conrado said.  
"Yup." MC said.  
I put my hands behind my head, and tried to stretch. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move.  
I didn't want to take any chances, so I looked around. _What **was** that?_  
"What's wrong?" Sayori asked.  
MC had must've seen it too, because he knew what was happening. He put his hand over Sayori's mouth, to which she did not respond to very well.  
"Hey-"  
"Shh. There's someone, or something, here."  
Sayori's eyes grew bigger as she desperately tried to look around for any sign of movement.  
_Crack._  
Rivers squat down, slowly moving towards the sound of what I guessed was, a branch breaking.  
"Rivers! Get back here!" I whisper-yelled.  
"There's someone here, and I'm gonna go get 'em." Rivers said, slowly walking.  
He picked up a broken pole on the floor, and then he started running.  
"Rivers!" Sayori yelled, throwing MC's hand off of her. She started running towards him.  
I followed her, and I caught up to her.  
Something covered by the shadows jumped out at Rivers, and yelled, "HAAAAA!"

#### Natsuki's POV

I took the first chance I had to jump on my oncoming attacker. I tackled this guy, and started strangling him.  
"Hey! Get off of Rivers!" I heard some high-pitched voice say.  
I looked up to see this girl, and I think I knew her. I pulled my hood farther down my face cause if I had some idea of who she was, she might know who I am.  
The guy I tackled hit me with a pole. And it hurt. I fell to the ground.  
"Ow, what the hell man?" I yelled.  
"Monika came around the corner, holding up her pistol that I still don't know where she got from.  
"Back off." She said, aiming it at the guy who's name is, apparently, Rivers.  
The guy named Rivers fell to the ground and tried crawling away.  
"Hey, hey, don't shoot. I thought you were someone else. We're just survivors." He said.  
Monika hesitated, but she put her gun down.  
The girl I had recognized and some other guy ran up behind the guy named Rivers, picking him up.  
The other guy, he looked familiar as well, wait, I know him...  
"Lee?" Monika asked before I did.  
"Monika?" He asked back.  
So that's why this guy looked familiar. He was one of the popular kids. I can see why, he's kinda hot-ah! Nothing! I didn't say anything!  
"What are you doing here?" Monika asked.  
"Same as you, trying to survive whatever the hell is happening." Lee said.  
Yuri finally popped out from behind the corner of building.  
"I-is everything alright?" She asked.  
"It's fine, Yuri. Just some old friends." Monika replied.  
"Oh, good." Yuri said, walking up behind Monika.  
My hood was no longer covering most of my face, you could see my face and a bit of my hair.  
Monika came up behind me and pulled it off. "No need to be in ninja mode anymore, we know who they are." She said.  
"Hmph." I said, looking at the ground.  
"So Monika, since we're both groups of survivors, wanna team up?" Lee asked.  
Monika looked at Yuri and me, waiting for our approval.  
Yuri nodded, and I just shrugged.  
Monika looked back at Lee. "Sure. Let's do it."

#### Lee's POV

I smiled, and began to say, "All right then, we should probably get out of the open, we can't risk being–"  
_**Boom.**_  
I quickly turned behind me, only to see a building in flames. There was a rumbling sound, almost as if something, something big, was moving.  
_Yes, of course it's a damn tank rolling up from behind the corner of the building on fire._  
"Run!" I yelled.  
_I shouldn't have yelled._  
The tank's barrel moved in our direction, and fired.  
I heard several screams.  
An explosion to our right nearly hit Sayori. She slowed down in fear.  
"Come on, Sayori!" MC yelled, grabbing her hand and pulling her forward.  
The tank fired again, and the explosion landed in front of us, hitting a car, causing more explosions.  
"Lee! You wanna return fire?" Rivers yelled.  
I had completely forgotten about that.  
I nodded and me and Rivers stopped running. Conrado noticed and stopped too.  
"What are you doing?!" Basically everyone else yelled at us.  
"Relax, and keep running!" I yelled back.  
I slid behind a turned over car, Rivers and Conrado joining me.  
I took off my backpack and pulled out what I was looking for.

My rifle.

#### Natsuki's POV

I kept running, like Lee had told us to. Monika being the most athletic, was leading all of us. (I was behind her, then that girl with coral hair and the guy, then Yuri.) Then I heard something, it sounded like a metal clink.  
_That's the sound of a gun reloading._  
Several gunshots were heard next. I looked behind me only to see, Lee, Rivers, and that other guy I who think is named Conrado, shooting back at the tank.  
_When did they have guns?_  
"Hey, Monika!" I yelled. "You have a gun right?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Is it possible to shoot at the tank?"  
She stopped running and I almost ran into her. The others stopped and were panting like crazy. Yuri looked like she was almost dead.  
"I can't shoot the tank from that distance, besides, the pistol won't do anything." She said.  
"Damn it, fine." I said, and started walking off to where Lee and the others were.  
"Hey! Natsuki! Get back here!" Monika yelled.  
I took off running.  
"Natsuki!" Pretty much everyone yelled and started following me.  
Since Monika was fast, and I mean really freaking fast, she caught up to me.  
But it was too late to do anything. We had arrived where Lee and the guys were.  
Rivers turned around and saw me and Monika, and grabbed our hands and pulled us down.  
"What are you guys doing here?" He yelled.  
Coral girl, Yuri, and that other guy were now only 5 feet away.  
"Get down!" I heard Lee say as he ducked underneath the turned over car.  
The other guy grabbed both Sayori and Yuri and pulled them down the second they were within 2 feet of the car.  
_**Boom!**_  
The tank's shot had hit 7 feet behind us, and the impact threw me against the car, and that's when I blacked out.

I opened my eyes to see that I was in some kind of...classroom?  
"Oh, you're awake." I heard a voice say.  
I looked around and saw Lee siting on a table across from me.  
I sat up. "Okay, what happened?"  
"Well, the tank had shot behind the car, and it threw you, MC, and Yuri against it, you blacked out, MC broke 2 fingers, and Yuri ended up being fine, cause she landed against Conrado...anyways, Rivers had somehow spotted the gas tank on the tank, so he shot it a couple times and it blew up. And that's when we got out of there as quickly as we could, and I carried you. And that's when we had found this school-"  
"Wait, wait, you _carried_ me?"  
"Yeah. I mean, I picked you up and no one else seemed to mind. I was also probably the only one who could carry you that far anyways..."  
I could feel my face heating up. I mean, this is Lee. One of the popular kids. He's popular for 3 reasons. 1, he's hot. 2, he's strong, and 3, some people say he's adorable and I've never gotten to see it until now.  
"Anyways, like I was saying, we found this school and turns out this is a safe haven for survivors. There's a cafeteria, a gym, and all the classrooms are rooms we stay in. And because it's a middle school, there are workout rooms, showers, and I think there's a pool?"  
"Wow, this is definitely not our school." I said.  
"Yeah. Oh, and if you're wondering where the others are, they're in the cafeteria eating dinner. C'mon, let's go before we miss out." Lee said, getting off the desk he was sitting on.  
"Fine." I got up off the desk and followed Lee out the door and down the hallway. This was definitely not our school.  
Soon enough, we entered the cafeteria. I looked around and saw our table, cause our group was sitting there. Monika saw us and waved at us. We walked over there.  
"Hey you two! You doing okay Natsuki?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I mean, my head hurts a little." I answered.  
I sat down at the table next to the girl with coral hair.  
"Okay everyone." Monika said, drawing everybody's attention to her. "I just now realized that we don't really know each other that well. So, we're going to introduce ourselves. Kinda like one of those icebreakers we did in school."  
_Oh, sure, okay, fine._  
Monika went first. "Okay, so for the people who don't know, my name is Monika. I'm 14, and I enjoy writing poems."  
Now that everyone got the gist of it, Lee went after Monika.  
"I think everyone knows my name already, but, anyways, I'm Lee. I'm 14, and I like watching anime."  
_He likes anime?_  
The Rivers guy went next.  
"I'm Rivers. I'm 14, and I like video games."  
"I'm Conrado, and I also like video games."  
The coral hair girl went next.  
"I'm Sayori, and I like food!"  
The other guy went after her.  
"I'm MC, and I like...uh...video games...too."  
Now it was my turn, because Yuri wanted to go last.  
"I'm Natsuki, and I like manga. And, baking...I guess..." I mumbled the last part.  
"Oh, um, I'm Yuri, and I enjoy reading..."  
She was a nervous wreck through all of that, even though it was only 3 seconds of her speaking.  
"Now that we know each other," Monika said. "Why don't we tell each other why we're here?"

#### Lee's POV

A lot of us were startled at the question. But of course, Monika went first.  
"I'm here, because the government wants to get rid of people who could overthrow them. My family was pretty wealthy, so we were being tracked down. They got my family, and one of my cousins was killed right in front of me. Before my parents were captured, they told me to run, and so I did. They gave me the small gun that I have now, and then I was on my own. Always on the move. Until I met Yuri and Natsuki. And now, here I am."  
_Wow. That's uh, that's a sad backstory._

**To be continued, because this chapter is already getting long.**


End file.
